My Savior
by IRunWithTheWolves2013
Summary: Alexis's life has been twisted and turned more than a Rubix cube.Her dad left her and her mom when her mom became pregnant with st of her life she's been living in fear,fear of her past and possible ter self harming and almost being killed,she still has to take care of her triplet siblings.Will one wolf help her through her messed up life, will he be her savior.
1. Chapter 1

**this story line is by lil labro 31, were collabing. she owns nothing but Alexis,The triplets,and the Maritz family.i own Dannie,Lacey,ect. SM owns all her characters she came up with the story.**

**Alexis**

I closed my eyes blocking out the humming of the tattoo gun. The little sharp pinpricks thumping at my wrists covering up my regrets, my scars, the pain of them not even registering in my brain any more, this is and is a cleansing after this I'm no longer Alexis the freak, the target, the one everyone wants dead. The black 9mm hole in my shoulder as proof of how much the kids in my grade want me dead. The tally marks of threats rumors and punches on my wrist mark the times I believed them. This is a cleansing more than a cover up . the little scared Alexis is gone the trusting Alexis is dead. I care for me and the triplets that's why we're moving across the country from the cold Minnesota to LA Push Indian reserve in Washington equally dreary but my no show fathers hometown the police/ witness protection is paying for our move there and a home for my mental mother the triplets and I to live on res and start school. To start over, to be new real Alexis.  
The constant thumping of the tattoo gun silenced and my aunt started bandaging them up the HOPE covering up my left wrists scars and FAITH covering up the scars on my right and lastly LOVED on my left shoulder the bullet wound from those men made the O in the tattoo. Though I'm not sure how true that is now with father leaving the second mom was pregnant with the triples leaving my mother to slip into a postpartum depression and a drug problem and me as a mother of three.  
I thanked my mother's sister and left telling her I'd call her when we get there. Already packed the moving van and sent my mother down to meet her and dads old friend and meet the truck at the house though I'm sure she won't remember the name of her friend this morning but I already got a call from Ms. Call this morning that she got there so I don't have to worry about her.  
I drove to the high school to pick up my transfer documents its Thursday school is still in was still going on it was probably only 4rd period I went straight around to the office parking lot, I didn't listen to anything they said but the lady was talking for a few hours at least 3 bells rang while I was in there finally she stood up and handed me the file.  
"Remember Alexis nothing others say is true unless you make it true. And we contacted La Push high about your situation and you are to meet sheriff Swan and Chef Black at the sheriff's house the address is on the email printout in the file. Take care Alexis" I just nodded grapping my bag on my way out. It was lunch the halls were bustling with the ones who wanted me dead, I dropped my head letting my dark curly hair fall around my head cowering my face, hiding like the coward these people made me.  
I hurried though the halls like a punished scared little puppy with her tail between her legs. I was a few feet away from my car when I felt a sharp yank from the center of my back I let out a startled squeak as I landed on the asphalt a sharp pain shoot up my spine as I looked up and saw the popular girls and a few of the football players stood over me as I tried to get up the 2 football mongos held down my shoulders as the queen ** leaned over me and spoke in her annoying nasal voice that matched her bottle blonde hair perfectly.  
"poor, poor, Alexis so much pain looks like it didn't work sadly" she sneered kicking my bandaged wrist with the toe of her heeled boot I flinched as my tender wrist throbbed dully I forced back the pain and glared daggers into her head as I struggled to get out of there hold but I was only scraping up my back. "You know there was a rumor that it worked that you died pity it wasn't true." She cooed with a kick to the ribs I took with a grunt I rolled my neck to the side wishing that my looks could do any real damage but not kill, never kill. I thought as I sent as piercing of a glare into her makeup caked face "now because of you ** my boyfriend is in JUV along with the entire first string" she snarled with another firm jab to the side "and it's all your fault, **" she screamed and reared her foot back to kick my side but I grasped her ankle before she could lifting it out from under her before it could connect with my side.  
She landed with a thud against the pavement beside me I arched my back and flipped to my feet. Thankfully the jocks grip on my shoulders wasn't tight enough for them to flip with me I swung my leg around sweeping all the girls' heeled shoes right out from under them crashing down in the pavement next to the queen. I spun around coming face to face with the jocks, dropping into a defensive stance. They stood confused they looked at each other than turned back to me looking like they're gonna do something but didn't know what to do. So I made the first move I ran to them landing a solid punch to jock 1s gut he doubled over jock 2 aimed a kick at my head I saw coming in time to duck my head I spun to him kicked out my foot sweeping them both to the ground in there little group. I straightened up towering over them as I sneered at them gaining confidence to saw the speech I've thought in my head a thousand times.  
"you listen up and you listen good I don't know what I did to you to make you hate me so much but it is never worth a punishment as brutal and permeate as death. I don't know how you think you got the power to decide who lives and who dies. So let's make this perfectly clear. I'm here to stay you and your little posy does not have the power to decide when my time here on this earth is over. You have no power over anyone. If I hear that you couldn't understand this little chat of ours, and attempt to attack another person, I will personally come back and teach this lesson again" I snarled.  
As I turned on my heel grabbing my bag as I walked back to my truck. When I heard a small week breathy voice behind me, I spun around to see the queen ** struggling to prop herself up on her elbows as she called out to me.  
"At least that's true" she called weary and thin from me knocking the wind out of her. As she grin cockily at me "at least your running away like the scared little ** you are." She laughed cockily so that I could have sworn I was in a bad teenage drama movie.  
In all truth I was scared I haven't slept at night since they pulled out that on me in the middle of the woods. I could only sleep during the day; when Mariana and her mother watch the triplets, even then I can only sleep with throwing knives as a teddy bear and my father's old shoot gun under my bed and my pink 45mm pistol under my pillow. Even those couldn't keep the nightmares away every night.  
I shoved that fear down and hardened my face into an angry mask as I got up in her face smiling as she gulped and paled in fear.  
"Yes, I'm running from seeing your ugly ** dogface every day because it is slowly killing me inside. But I know I'm not running at all, I'm not leaving in fear. I'm leaving to rid myself of a nuisance" I say harshly whispering in her face.  
I stood up and hurried to my truck throwing in my bag and resting my bag on the steering wheel letting out a deep breath I hadn't realized I was holding. I closed my eyes taking deep breaths as I attempt to calm my racing heart. I smiled as I remembered what I said, at finally telling them off. I calmed down and started my truck speeding out of the parking lot, getting glares from the popular as I passed. I just smiled in relief as I escaped from this hell's unholy clutches.  
I smiled all the way to Mariana's country estate; awhile out of town, to pick up my kids. Though there really my siblings they are my kids to me, as I am there mother to them.  
I pulled up to the farm the only place I felt loved anymore. I sent the triplets to Ms. Maritz during the week days while I'm at school. she used to be a kindergarten teacher but she and her partner; a doctor, decided after they had Mariana was born they decide to homeschool after seeing the effects of bulling first hand, thus Ms. Maritz having to quit her job to do so. I sent the triplets there after the attacks started in fear they would get back to them witch was terrible seeing as there only 5 and it was their first year of school, their first chance to make friends, and I took it away from them. I was scared they were gonna become socially deprived like I was but there already enrolled in kindergarten at La Push elementary and they are so excited, and Ms. Maritz said there ahead of her old schedule and are progressing fast. That's the only reason I'm going that's the only reason why I'm excited to go.

Everyone was in the library when I got there the light was off but I could hear the not well muffled laughter of my kids and Mariana's slightly garbled speech playfully hushing them. I smiled and switched on the light brightness met by a chorus of "We'll Miss You'" and "Good Luck's" I smiled the brightest smile I've done in so long. Quickly pulled the 2 Ms. Maritz into a bone crushing hugs hiding my tears that I never let spill over.  
"Thank you, for everything I don't know how to repay you for all you've done for me and my family. Thank you." I whisper gratefully in their ears as they hushed me  
"Oh sweetheart you already did just being here. You are such an amazing, and strong young women and we are grateful to say we know you. That we care for you" they replied. I smiled and detached myself from their arms and turned to Mariana.  
I ran to her and pulled her into a fierce hug. I held her till I felt little wet drops on my shoulder and knew she was crying. I rubbed soothing circles on her back to calm her down.  
"Shh Mariana this isn't goodbye. I'm gonna call you every day and text you all the time. We can always visit all the time. I'm not losing my only friend" I say as she nodded sadly against my shoulder. I smiled into her shoulder sadly slowly detaching myself from her. Pulling back I saw her franticly wiped the tears falling from her glassy unseeing I smiled. I took her hands in mine bring then to my fac. Her hands moved gently skillfully over my face. Her own stretching into a smile as her rough calloused fingertips slid over my crinkled cheeks and single dimple in my left cheek that hasn't made it known in a long time. I took a step back out of Mariana's fingertips and turned to my kids seeing their own smiles stretch across their faces so wide it seemed their faces might split in 2.  
Leo the oldest had moms blue eyes that always sparkled with a joy I've haven't seen in our mothers since he left. Leo was first born out of the 3 only by 2 minutes though he acts older than his siblings he's the most mature and brotherly to his younger siblings. His hair like his brother is night black like our father spike straight on his head. Next is Mason he's the funny, cocky, mischievous one of the 3 already. You can tell by his deep dimples and big crooked smile I'm gonna have my hands full with him. His midnight black hair is a curly mess on his head curly from our mother. The hair and Leo being a 2 in. shorter than Leo are the only ways to tell the 2 boys apart, they have the same pale russet that mark us as half natives. despite looking just like his brother minus hair he is much goofier and more outgoing than his brother but is just as brotherly and protective as Leo when it comes to their little sister Amy. Amy is the youngest and smallest of the triplets especially for her age she is only at the 10% and is anemic making her light russet skin even paler so that the russet is very faded. Her eyes are a stormy grey from our dad. She has our moms warm chocolate brown hair but falls pin straight to her mid back instead or our mother's and I's unruly curly mess. She is the most sweet, most shy little girl ever; everyone falls in love with her instantly.  
I smile at them and they run up to me hand in hand in hand and launched themselves into my waiting arms almost knocking me off balance. As I held them tight after a bit I pulled back a little and smiled the smile only they ever got to see.  
"Are you guys ready them to go? I want to get there by Saturday for a meeting ok?" they smiled their adorable baby toothed smiles and nodded franticly. I sent them to get there things and turned back to Maritz's to see the 3 of them standing in a row with Mariana in the middle.  
"we're gonna miss you Alexis so much call us if you need advice or help or if you just want to chat" Ms. Maritz said placing a kind hand on my shoulder as I nodded turning to Mariana  
"you better call me every day or I will come down there and drag you back to live in my closet" she said joke sternness lacing her voice as I stifled a laugh  
"Of course Mar how I could survive a whole day without hearing your angelic voice" I half teased pulling her into a tight hug.  
"I'm gonna miss you ally cat" she whispered in my ear as I smiled  
"I'm gonna miss you more mar bear" I said voice thick with unshed tears. I pulled away gathering the kids and saying a last goodbye to the only family I've ever known and hoped in my car on my way to a place I've only ever heard stories of. La Push here comes the new, real Alexis.


	2. Chapter 2

(Dannie's P.O.V.)  
I woke up to find; as usual, my five year old sister, Kacey jumping on my chest.  
"Dannie, Dannie wake up", she giggles jumping on my chest.

I chuckle and sit up, and I pull her into my arms as I stand.

"How are you, baby girl?" I ask.

"Ok, but I'm hungry" she states.

"Did mom leave for work?" I ask.

"Yea" She said a cute little pout forming on her face, so I just poke her tummy, smiling at her resulting little giggle.

"Well then, let's go get you dressed and I'll make some waffles. Sound good?" I ask and she nods her head vigorously as we make our way to her room.

We go into her room and I dress her in a pink dress, with pink tights, and black shoes. I then pull her hair up into two even pigtails above her ears, with pink butterfly hair ties. I dress in a blue polo, and blue jeans and black shoes.

I make us some waffles and pour her a glass of orange juice. Soon after my older step brother came downstairs and I give him the same. I give Kacey her backpack and lunch on our way out the door and put her in one of those plastic seats you hook onto bikes. I pedal to the elementary school, and watch her skip happily though the doors, I then turn around and swiftly I hide the seat in some nearby bushes.  
I kept riding until I came to my school. I got there locked up my bike and looked for the pack.

You see I'm in a pack; a group of Quileute's who phase into werewolves and protect LA Push lands. I find the guys and their imprints so I join them. I wrap my arm around Lacey and kiss her cheek; were not dating were just like brother and sister.

We walk into my first hour class, with Valensky where I sit across from Brady and Lacey; I smile watching them look at each other with such love. Each of my pack brothers has an imprint; an imprint is when a wolf looks into the persons eyes, and it's as though gravity doesn't hold them to the earth anymore, they do. The two become bound together, soul mates for life. I am the lone wolf of the pack, the only one without their other half, the only one without an imprint. The wolf that always wanted one the most; and will be the last to get one, that is if I do have a soul mate.  
5 hours ago


End file.
